Dead Hope
by Clawfire
Summary: From my create a cat! A new Clan arrives. Will they bring chaos? Or something else? Will the chosen ones prevail? Will anyone read this? Read to find out!
1. Allegiances

**A/N:Hello. THANK YOU ALL TO THOSE WHO SUBMITTED! Without you guys I have never been so happy to start a story! Now the Prophecy!:**

**One shall leave her kin behind**

**Two will be the outmost in training**

**One shall be the youngest of them all**

**Only one shall be experienced enough to be Leader **

**One more shall be kin to one**

**To come back with a cat with stars in his pelt **

**tell me what you think! Also I am going to have a Poll on my profile thats about the name of the story! So please vote if you have submmitted a cat or just want to vote!Now I need the Story name so please vote on my poll on my profile please!**

* * *

><p><strong>I PICKED THESE RANDOMLY!<strong>

**Mains:**

**Thunder Main 1: Nightowl**

**Shadow Main 2: Lightpaw**

**Wind Main 3: Littlekit**

**River Main 4: Crookedpaw**

**Tag Along Mains:**

**Main 5: Sandpaw**

**Main 6: Raintail**

* * *

><p><strong>Allegiances<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ThunderClan<strong>

**Leader: Sunstar(2 lives left):slender golden tabby she-cat with a black dash on her chest and ****dark green eyes**

**Deputy: Maplefall:Fluffy cream she-cat with wide blue eyes and white paws**

**MC: Tigerflower:beautiful ginger and black tabby she-cat with stunning emerald ****green eyes. Her front left leg is damaged and she has a slight limp when she ****walks on it.**

**MC apprentice: Shiningheart(has earned her MC name): pure white she-cat with liquid amber eyes **

**Warriors(CLOSED):**

**Fernwhisper: a beautiful black she-cat with emerald green eyes**

**Nightstorm: strong midnight black tom with a long scar across his body and ****dark blue eyes.**

**Nightowl(mate: Icewhisker): Black-Bluish with little white specks all over her(like stars). Big yellow eyes.**

**Icewhisker(mate: Nightowl): White tom with dark brown dash on chest. Blue-green eyes. **

**Twigtail(mate:Featherheart): He's got a long, brown tail, while the rest of his body is a mottled beige and white.**

**Apprentices(CLOSED):**

**Foxpaw/wing: Foxpaw has a russet red pelt and black muzzle, ears, paws, and tail-tip. She has striking amber eyes. She is sleek and has long legs.**

**Spiritpaw/heart:a white and Ginger she-cat with mood color changing eyes.**

**Brightpaw/eye: Brightpaw is a brindle she-cat with wide, haunted amber eyes. Her fur is spikey, sticking out like thorns, but most from her endless scared state.**

**Queens(CLOSED):**

**Echobounce(kits are Sweetkit, Mistykit and Snowkit):small silver she-cat with a white chest, muzzle, underbelly, and ****paws, has green eyes**

**Featherheart(expecting Twigtail's 3 kits):White fur with one blue eye and one green eye.**

**Elders(CLOSED):**

**Petalpath: Pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a "flower" pattern on her back. She has a plumy tail that is ginger except for a black stripe and a ginger chest. She has one ginger ear, with a black spot circling around it. She has silvery-blue eyes.**

**Fishface: thick-and-sleek-furred silver-gray tom with a narrow and long muzzle.**

* * *

><p><strong>WindClan<strong>

**Leader: Streamstar: Streamstar is a sleek silver tabby with a sleek tail. Her eyes are silvery-blue. Her ears are a dark silver, tipped with gray.**

**Deputy:Greenmask(mate: Stormchaser): a golden tom with bright green eyes, silver fur around his eyes, and a silver striped tail**

**MC :Miracledream:black she cat with silver flecks and dark purple eyes**

** MC apprentice:Sweetpaw(Sweetflower):Black she-cat with a white tipped tail, white muzzle and green ****eyes.**

**Warriors(CLOSED):**

**Sweetpurr: Sweetpurr is a pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat with bright amber eyes and a soft meow.**

**Hawktalon:skinny brownish-sandy tom with bright clear blue eyes**

**Streambreeze( **Cover-up mate: Sootytail)** :Dark, thick gray pelt. He has a scar behind his right shoulder**

**Sootytail: a fluffy black she-cat with a bright gray wringed tail, and white paws, ear tip, and tail tip. She has very bright blue eyes**

**Stormchaser(mate: Greenmask): She is a slender she-cat that has dark teal fur and she also has eye that change depending on her mood.**

**Adderwhisker:a black tom with ginger ear tips, brown stripes, and white around muzzle and eyes, long whiskers, narrowed amber eyes**

**Redfrost: a dark red she-cat with white paws, a black patch on ear and back, her eyes are a frosty blue**

**Berryfire:a white tom with dark red patches that shine like fire in the sun, black paws, frosty blue eyes**

**Lionstream: a silver/blue tom with large golden stripes, dark brown paws,minty green eyes**

**Icygaze: a black she-cat with white paws, ears, and tail tip, she has silver fur around her left eye, left eye is a frosty blue, other eye is a bright green.**

**Alderstep:tall brown and white tom with dark green eyes. **

**Apprentices(CLOSED):**

**Violetpaw/storm:Ginger tabby she-cat with white paws with violet eyes**

**Mottledpaw/tail:pure white tom with a mottled calico tail and right paw, yellow-amber eyes**

**Thornpaw/tail:smoky brown tabby tom with a black tail-tip and forest-green eyes**

**Rainpaw/dance: Gray tom with gray eyes.**

**Mudpaw:Mudpaw has pretty long, feathery fur and pale brown eyes. Her long tail, is plumy.**

**Swiftpaw/foot: a long legged silver tom with ginger patches, black paws, and golden ear tips, with gold around his muzzle, bright blue eyes**

**Queens(CLOSED):**

**Lostpurr(kits are Greenkit, Rosekit and Littlekit): Lostpurr is a gold gray she-cat with dark amber eyes, she has tufted ears and a tufted tail.**

**Elders(Closed):**

**Festerscar:Grey tabby tom with blue eyes and a huge, infected looking scar ****down his face(one word:perverted. what that is what it says in his personality)**

**Patchclaw: white and black Tom with gold eyes**

* * *

><p><strong>ShadowClan<strong>

**Leader: Lilystar:a darkly beautiful pure white she-cat with deep green eyes.**

**Deputy: Stormbreeze: Dark gray, almost black she-cat with dark blue eyes and a nicked ear and a scar running from her shoulder to her back leg.**

**MC : Bumbleflower:A lighter ginger tabby she-cat, with darker stripes, amber eyes**

**MC apprentice: Aspenleaf: creamy she-cat with swirled dark grey/dark brown streaks/patches all over the pelt & green eyes **

**Warriors(CLOSED):**

**Hawkfire:a dark brown tom with a golden brown underbelly, deep amber eyes and light brown streaks all over**

**Snowstream:white she-cat with dark grey stripes/patches and green eyes**

**Viperfang: dark brown tom with golden streaks and amber eyes**

**Darkfeather: almost entirely black she-cat with eerie amber/golden eyes. She has white splotches on her underbelly, and grey streaked on her back.**

**Falconfrost:darkish grey tom with black/white splotched all over. Green eyes.**

**Robinwing: gingery-brown she-cat with green eyes.**

**Tigerfang:muscular ginger tom with dark tiger stripes and green eyes**

**Tinyflower:beautiful cream and brown she-cat with blue eyes**

**Raintail: light gray she-cat with darker dapples and green eyes **

**Apprentices(CLOSED):**

**Lightpaw/pelt:Light cream colored tom with white muzzle and paws, green eyes**

**Sandpaw/fur:Darker cream/ginger-ish, green eyes. She-cat**

**Blackpaw/petal: long legged ashy black she-cat with wide pitch black eyes **

**Elders:(CLOSED)**

**Fernheart: light brown she-cat with green eyes**

* * *

><p><strong>RiverClan<strong>

**Leader:Scorchstar:White tom with black and orange splotches and green eyes**

**Deputy: Featherstep(mate Darkstorm): Silver tabby she-cat, with green eyes**

**MC :Ashfeather:Black she-cat with blue eyes**

**MC apprentice: Icepaw/wing: White She-cat, with ice blue eyes**

**Warriors(CLOSED)**

**Sootpelt:Black tom with blue eyes**

**Owltalon: Brown tabby tom with piercing amber eyes**

**Eaglejade: Dark brown tabby tom with golden-amber eyes**

**Hawkflight: Brown and black she-cat with amber eyes**

**Darkstorm(mate:featherstep): Dark tabby tom, with jet black paws, and blue eyes**

**Willowtail: a black she-cat with a bright silver tail, and golden paws, bright amber eyes.**

**Rainfur: Grey She-cat, with white speckles, and yellow eyes**

**Cherryshine(mate:Rabbitfang)a dark red tom with silver patches and ear tips, green eyes**

**Gingertail:a white tom with a single ginger tail, green eyes**

**Brighthawk: a dark brown she cat with a white streak that goes from her nose to her tail tip, black stripes on her legs, ears, and face, piercing yellow eyes**

**Rabbitfang(mate:Cherryshine) :a dusty brown she-cat with ginger legs, white wringed tail, blue eyes**

**Queens(CLOSED):**

**Goldenmoss(Mother of Streambreeze's kit Poppykit):Tabby golden pelt, blue-green eyes**

**Apprentices(CLOSED):**

**Crookedpaw/leap:Three-legged tom with reddish brown tabby fur, yellow eyes**

**Glacierpaw/path:A silver tabby tom with white paws. Has blue eyes and a scar down his left flank from a raid. His right ear is white.**

**Elders(2 only):**

**Cinderfur: grey Tom with blue eyes**

**Cloverspots:Black she-cat w/shiny fur dotted by white spots on her ears,tail-tip,back of head,and ankles;Very dark blue eyes**

* * *

><p><strong>Kittypets(CLOSED. On SC territory):<strong>

**Mouse: Mouse is a skinny white she-cat with a black mask and a white muzzle. Her plumy tail is spotted black.**

**Siegfried:orange and black tabby tom with yellow eyes **

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Remember to vote on my poll! It's the only way to have a name since I can't decide what to name the story!**


	2. Prologue

**A/N: OK guys the name of this story will be called...Dead Hope! Now here is the prologue. This takes place WAY before the series. Also SkyClan is not in this so this story is a little AU(Alternate Universe). This is when(in my world)WC was not a Clan.**

The Gathering was as peaceful as ever. Apprentices were showing off new moves they had learned to each other. Warriors were talking about their apprentices. Elders were gossiping about the latest Clan news. The three leaders of the Clans sat on the Great Rock. However they were not happy. The three Leaders; Lilystar from the fierce ShadowClan. Sunstar from the peaceful ThunderClan and Scorchstar from the skilled RiverClan. They had all had the same dream from StarClan, which they were discussing.

"Lilystar do you think that the new Clan will come tonight?" Asked a golden tabby she-cat with a black dash on her chest to a pure white she-cat. Who of course was beautiful in a dark way who must have been Lilystar.

"Yes I do Sunstar. What about you Scorchstar?" Lilystar answered. Scorchstar, a white tom with black and orange splotches was about to answer when cats started to pour into the clearing. A particular she-cat from the new cats leaped onto the Great Rock. Suddenly a voice called out.

"The Great Rock is for leaders only!" A beige and white mottled tom with a long brown tail from ThunderClan yowled. Sunstar obviously irritated by this sudden outburst shot the tom a 'silence' look and spoke.

"Twigtail maybe we should listen to the new Leader of the new Clan." Then there were gasps all around, well except for the new cats. Words like 'A new Leader?' and 'Pardon me?' were shot at the silver tabby she-cat with dark silver ears that were tipped with gray. The she-cat however appeared to take no notice and yowled for silence.

"My name is Streamstar. My Clan is WindClan. We are the swift. We have come from a long way away and beg the Leaders of these Clans to make room for us. And we do infact believe in StarClan" Suddenly the moon started to go down. The cats franticly asked their Leaders where this new Clan's territory will be.

"StarClan has already spoken." Scorchstar yowled gesturing to the moon shining on a portion of land.

It is decided then." Lilystar yowled. The Gathering broke up and the Clans headed their separate ways. That night the Leader of the new Clan WindClan and the Leaders of the other Clans received a prophecy:

"One shall leave her kin behind

Two will be the outmost in training

One shall be the youngest of them all

Only one shall be experienced enough to be Leader

One more shall be kin to one

To come back with a cat with stars in his pelt"

**A/N: So? How did you guys like it? Please give me feedback!**

**I hereby name the review button Cupcakepelt. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a review button. I commend her to the Review Gods to welcome her as a full review button.**

**Like Cupcakepelt's naming ceremony? Anyways review,review,review!**


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello long wait for the chapter sorry! Anyways here ya go!**

Crookedpaw POV:

I was sleeping peacefully until a paw nudged my ear. I blinked my eyes to see Glacierpaw, who was chosen to go to the Gathering. I had almost forgotten that Glacierpaw promised to tell me about the Gathering.

"The forest has a new Clan called WindClan." Glacierpaw said.

"What how is that possible?" I asked very confused. Glacierpaw just shrugged. Glacierpaw was one of my friends who did think I could be a warrior. Well everyone thought it was possible-not easy of course but possible. But some cats had some minor doubts. You see I only have three legs. My front left leg was sliced off by a bear trap. I still remember that day. I was with my mentor Rainfur when she told me too try and catch a fish. I leaped along happily not noticing the bear trap that lay waiting. I then felt a sharp, piercing, agonizing pain on my front left leg. I then yowled as loud as I could for Rainfur. It felt like moons and moons until she came. When she came her eyes widened. Then Sootpelt and his apprentice, a young Glacierpaw stumbled upon us. Everything than went black. I shuddered remembering the thought. I had had to stay in the Medicine den for three moons. Delaying my training. Suddenly a loud yowl sounded from the center of camp.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock!" The voice of Scorchstar yowled. I limped to the center and sat grooming my fur while Glacierpaw, Scorchstar and I waited. When I was done with grooming my fur the last cats entered the center who just happened to be Cherryshine and Rabbitfang.

"Now, I have a phrophecy from StarClan. It tells of many cats going to possibly bring a cat from StarClan back. However it tells of _two_ cats being outmost in training. And since the Leaders think it is one cat from each Clan we shall be sacrificing one of our Apprentices." Scorchstar said in deep thought. There were gasps everywhere. Words like 'Who?' and 'What?' were being tossed around the Clan like fish.

"Crookedpaw. Please step forward." Scorchstar said proudly.

"But his injuries-" Someone said.

"No. The past is in the _past._ He is adjusted to fighting and living with his injuries." Scorchstar said with pride. Scorchstar ended the meeting with a flick of his tail and walked to me.

"We will leave at moon high so get some rest and eat. When you are done with that visit Ashfeather for some traveling herbs." He said to me. I nodded. I left to get some prey. I picked out a decent sized salmon and carried it to where Glacierpaw and Icepaw were.

"Nice your in a prophecy!" Icepaw said to me. I nodded and sat down with my prey. I took the first bite and it tasted strange to me.

"Oh yeah ummm...I sorta caught that and its belly was really big." Glacierpaw said cautiously.

"You didn't...it _isn't_ going to bear fish-kits is it?" I asked with disgust.

"No I clawed it belly before I brought it back." Glacierpaw said with ease. I nodded and playfully attacked him with claws sheathed. We tusseled for a bit before the sun started to set.

"I should go get some sleep." I said. I quickly ran to the den and fell asleep immediately. When a paw shook me awake I knew it was Icepaw.

"Wake up Crookedpaw it's time for your traveling herbs." She said. I got up and groomed myself when Icepaw left. I yawned seeing the moon at it's peak. When Icepaw came back she place some odd looking plant and seeds in front of me.

"Eat." She said. When I licked the first portion the taste was disgusting, it was like crow-food. I spat it out in disgust. What happened next was Icepaw swatting my head playfully.

"Unless you want to starve, eat." She said. I regretfully ate all of it.

"Good now go to the entrance. Scorchstar is waiting." She said patiently. I nodded and said goodbye. I walked out to where the camp entrance was. I saw Rabbitfang standing guardtalking to Scorchstar. Taking advantage of this I hid myself and listened.

"Do you really think Crookedpaw is up for it? I mean his injuries-" Rabbitfang said worriedly.

"Enough. I have discussed it with Sootpelt and Eaglejade along with you." Scorchstar said angrily. I had heard enough. I was going to show myself until Scorchstar went over to the Apprentices den.

"Alright you can come out now Crookedpaw." Rabbitfang said happily.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked

"Because you have an adventure. I'm happy for you." She said. I stared astounded at her for awhile before Scorchstar came over.

"There you are let's go Crookedpaw." Scorchstar said with a glance at Rabbitfang. We exited and swam to ThunderClan territory. We walked from there to Fourtrees.

"Do you ever think about that day? When the injury happened?" I asked, breaking the silence. Scorchstar shook his head.

"Like I said, the past is in the past." He simply said. The walk was silent after that. When we came out of the bushes after switching to RiverClan's side of the forest there was two cats from each Clan but I saw two sets of green eyes. W walked down the hill from that. Then I saw a small...kit?

"Am I the only warrior here?" A blue black she-cat with little white specks all over her with big yellow eyes said. Then a voice spoke.

"No. Me and Sandpaw are here."A voice I recognized as Raintail's. A light gray she-cat with darker dapples and green eyes stepped out along with a dark cream, green eyed she-cat who I assumed was Sandpaw.

"Sandpaw? Raintail? What are you two doing here?" Lilystar asked.

"Nevermind. The prophecy said two would come along." Lilystar sighed. The other Leaders nodded. Introductions then began.

"I'm Crookedpaw." I said shyly

"Nightowl" The blue black she-cat said.

"M-m-my n-name is Littlekit..." A small fluffy white she-kit with black tipped ears and a black tipped tail with eyes that are a soft blue said sleepily.

"Sandpaw." The dark cream she-cat said.

"Raintail" Raintail said.

"Lightpaw" A light cream colored tom with white muzzle and paws and green eyes. Then the Leaders told us to get used to each other and went a few fox-lengths away.

**A/N: Well?Tell me what ya think! Also next chapter will be from Littlekit's POV! Review, review, review!**


End file.
